System Defense Forcefield
The Guvnurag System Defence Fields represent the pinnacle of both guvnurag and shielding technology. Considered the most powerful shield systems in the known galaxy, this technology is one of the few that is considerably more advanced than its Corti counterpart. For everyone’s convenience sake, this marvel of technology comes neatly packaged in a metallic orb the size of a football. Functionality The System Defence Field does exactly what it says on the tin. It defends an entire star system by means of a giant forcefield shield. The forcefield is powered directly by sapping power from the star which’s system it is defending. The percentage of power drained directly correlates to the size of the forcefield and the total output of the star. For reference the shield around Sol stretches out up till Uranus, and requires 8% of Sol’s energy output. Shield strength could theoretically also be bolstered by increasing the energy drainage, but thanks to the unique nature of the shield, this would be a pointless investment. What sets the SDF truly apart from more conventional shields is the ability to strengthen itself by absorbing incoming fire. While an average shield absorbs power until its capacitors overload or burn out, the SDF absorbs the energy and funnels it back into the shields output. This process does not operate at 100% efficiency, but combined with the base-level forcefield strength and the possibility to crank up the absorption-rating by increasing the amount of power siphoned from the local star; the SDF is virtually unbreakable. While in theory there is a maximum limit on the system, the powers required to break through it rival those of celestial bodies. Unlike classical electrostatic fields, which propagate at light speed into their various configurations, System Defence Fields appear, if not instantaneously, within milliseconds, far faster than the speed of light. Also unlike normal fields, they have only been shown to form perfect spheres. Weaknesses While it is virtually impossible to break an SDF from the outside, the same cannot be said of the inside. The weakest point of the whole SDF is the football-sized emitter. While it is not easy finding an object the size of a football floating somewhere in an entire star system, it certainly is not impossible. Following cases can undermine the effectiveness of an SDF. * Not running the shield 24/7: If the SDF is only activated in response to credible threats, the possibility exists for enemies to sneak into the system using cloaked ships, and take out the emitter(s). This was the case during the Hunter attack on Guvendruduvundraguvnegrugnuvenderelgureg-ugunduvug in 12y3m AV. * If access via jump beacons/jump arrays isn't properly secured, than the SDF is just about as vulnerable as example above. * Lastly, if Hierarchy presence within a fully controlled SDF isn't eradicated, sleeper agents or biodrones may sabotage it from within. Countering these three scenarios is the reason that the SDF around Cimbrean is run non-stop, and access to the inner system is handled via jump beacons and jump arrays. Combined with very strict border security, this minimizes the risk of hostiles getting access to the emitter. Another counter to tampering is devised by the Gao-Human alliance: pairs of system defence fields, one facing outwards and one facing inwards, with jump beacons in between to provide control and maintenence. The reason that other planets like the guvnurag worlds do not employ similar strict security is twofold: * Planets with extensive planet side trading hubs would likely refrain from this security method, as it would hamper trade. Where a small planet/colony like Cimbrean can get away with using one trade station in orbit, the same can't be said for a fully developed world of a technologically advanced race. * Most species aren't aware of the Hierarchy's existence, or too much under their influence. System Containment Field The only truly unbreakable shield deployed so far, is the System Containment Field around Sol. By projecting a secondary shield around the actual emitter, the SCF is completely invulnerable. The big downside compared to a regular SDF is that it cannot be turned off. The foremost function of this variant of the SDF is, after all, containing a species in a star system. It is essentially the galaxies biggest and strongest jail cell. Were it not for jump drive beacons on the in and outside of the shield, humanity would have been stuck for thousands of years, until wear made the emitter give out. After all, unlike an SDF, an SCF cannot receive regular maintenance. Category:Technology